User talk:LastationLover5000/Archive IV
Problems That is wise. However, Aha, it is time you value objectivity over your prefecences. That's what matters in dealing with users. Your adminship is in jeapordy and that is your totally your fault. You do alot of good on this wiki, but over the last month things have become notably problematic. Like I told Per, the situation is mostly out of my hands now, out of our hands. I hope that in all this we can resolve this without demotions though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Personal what? Aha, that's the problem, right there. Stop, you were bullying him. Case and point, end of story, all in all, altogether, check and mate, and whatever heck else I can say to emphasize that. I don't want you banned and if possible not demoted, but demotion is very likely and justified. I suggest you apologize to Mangetsu, that would help (and no funny business). I've apologized to users, myself, it's good for humbling your ego. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Apology Accepted Aha, I never hated you. I may have resented your choice of actions and how you behaved towards me, but I never held any personal hatred towards you. I remember when we used to talk on normal terms and be friends on some extent. I even tried renewing that bond by praising you, giving compliments on your amazing Reviews that are both entertaining and essentially critical. I never understood why you grew to be so biased against anything I did or tried to do that you didn't like. The one thing that pissed me off was that you invoked your status as an Admin, a person who's supposed to be unbiased and mature above all others, to criticize and verbally lash out at me when you wanted to. That 'was crossing the line. But, if you truly want to start over, and want to be on friendly terms, or even BE friends with me, I'm willing to overlook all past transgressions. I don't like holding grudges, and I don't like holding a bitterness within my heart, to anyone, even you. So please, let's be friends, okay? :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 00:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure that will work fine :3 Yeah, there has been a great many Sci-Fi flicks and books that detail the possibility of retaining memories within Clones or descendants, that kind of stuff. Assassin's Creed is just the most recent take upon that in a video game series, but I've seen it done in Bleach during the Mod Soul Rebellion Arc. Cool stuff, really x3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 22:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) How so? I know it wasn't really the greatest plot or fights, but I thought they did really good with the animation and fight sequences. -shrugs- But other than that, it was barely tolerable as a Filler, so I can see why you wouldn't like it x3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 23:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah...it did end retardedly, didn't it? -.- Well, at least the Fullbring Arc turned out quite nicely on Anime. It actually made me like it a lot better than the Manga version, IMO ^-^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 23:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I heard from somebody, not sure from who, that the Blood War Arc might be reinstalled as either an OVA series or a renewed Bleach series, but with an additional word to change the title from the original (ie, Naruto: Shippuden). The people who own the rights for the Bleach Anime might be the same people who own the rights for the Fairy Tail Anime. But that could all just be supposition on my part xP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 23:29, April 27, 2013 (UTC) A Second Chance Aha, you will not be losing your position as an admin. (Doesn't look like Wiki central feels the need to step in here) However, with the condition that you never do this ever again or condone it indirectly. Or, you will lose your position. Your personal feelings towards any user is irrelevant as you continue on as an admin, and cordiality is demanded of any of us on this wiki. Thanks for complying and apologizing to Mangetsu, that has cleared things up. You do alot of good here on this wiki, mostly with your blogs, and hopefully you will continue to do so. However, it's all our jobs to care how the normal users feel about how we treat them and how others treat them. If someone is "butthurt", it's our job to care, and bullying will never fly here. Admins that abuse their position do not deserve their role, but everyone should get a second chance if possible. If I, Persona, or Ash were to ever pull the same stunt, we would be held to the same standards and punishment. With that said, this incident is resolved and peace is restored. Please, don't let it happen again. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 23:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Question You got a minute? I was curious about the nature of Dual Element Modes Dragon Slayers enter...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay :3 IN that case I have another question to ask o3o Its regarding a potential for a rare kind of Unison Raid magic technique, something akin to fusion. Would that be possible? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Well when I see Future/Rogue (whoever he is) he seems like an entity that used Unison Raid and somehow took upon the appearance of both himself and the person he used the merging magic with him. That's what I was thinking as in terms of "Fusion" but not really the same in DBZ sense >3> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:48, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Ah I see...it would make sense. Prolonged exposure to Dual Elements from the particular DS Mage in question would eventually change your physical appearance. Much like how DS Mages turn into Dragons with prolonged use of DS Magic o.o; The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:01, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Creepy. So by being overdosed with foreign properties of Dragons themselves, it probably allowed him to become the Dragon that he is now. o.O Supposition, but that's just my take on it x3 Thx for clearing that up though :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Once again, its the Muffin Button explanation that prevails, lol XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:29, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Seeing as how you wanted me to reply to the other users talk page, which in my opinion is pointless as replaying to the message itself would make more since, but whatever. One thing I attempted to make since out of something unique as I just though of it. Two I called it celestial energy, due to that I assumed the celestial world would be made up of a unique magic, hence I called it something else. Three the experiment that I mentioned was only one, seeings as how they could implant a Lacrima in a body, I assumed that it would be possible. Four I did base the gathering off of Senjutsu, as I want him to have the power but have a greater drawback then other dragon slayers. Since you say there is no way I can work this over, may I create a Shadow Fire Dragon Slayer? I didnt realize this until I got back on, however I share this account with my brother who wanted to add some material into the Magic (I had originally stpped off and left the rest in his hands). I took down everything that was posted in the Background section and will so do for everything else within that page that is an act of plagerism. I will write the article from scratch in its entirity, I hope this causes no issue as I would prefer not to be banned. Again I am deeply sorry for this. I am going to have to create him his own account to circumvent this, as this is the last time he is allowed on my account. SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 06:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa I took down everything my brother wrote from yesterday and added my own text in here, I hope this fits the parameters and adheres to the policy. If there is anything I can improve let me know, I wrote this from scratch and to the best of my abilitiesSixpathsofSamoa (talk) 17:33, May 2, 2013 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Message to all Admins This friday, I will be intiating a trial run for a rule of the chat room that I have in mind: Lately, there have been some misunderstandings when it comes to people making jokes. Since the chat cannot properly show when someone is joking, I have come up with a new method of how to tell when someone is joking or not joking around. Similar to RP, when someone *posts in this fashion*, that would be when they are telling a joke. The trial will run up to three days, ending in the morning of sunday when I ask the people on the chat room whether they would like to keep the rule or just continue to try and guess whether someone is being serious or not. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 17:08, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Ferrous Form Hey Aha, sorry to bother you, but I need some help. As it shows for the heading, I made a new spell for me and Yahoo, but the thing is I need help to make the structure for the incantations, Ferrous Form. Here is the link, do you think you can help me? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well actually that's what I was asking for, a way to make the incantation boarder that goes in the spells, but if I can copy and paste the template from the FT site, then that's better. Thank you for your Aha. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:41, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm not really questioning her application or that people DO naturally make either overly silly or just overpowered techniques, but to be run by one person? Seems a bit much.JoJolion (talk) 18:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean character level? Also, Ophelia Silmarillion, can you tell me her level? Though I don't have much down yet. :/ Thanks! ^^JoJolion (talk) 18:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Soooooooooo confusing... XD Which admin approves Guilds? Which admin approves rps? Which admin approves general article quality? Which admin approves character names? I need every admin with their specific job so I can avoid getting a page I make deleted or being warned,JoJolion (talk) 18:47, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I Apologize Sorry, I won't pm you again than, I wasn't trying to be difficult, I was honest to god asking genuinly. Sorry, I didn't mean to be difficult, maybe we can start over? I get the feeling you really don't like me, anyways, thought I'd just clear this misunderstanding up. ^^ People all ways assume I'm up to something when I'm just trying to be friendly, maybe I just don't naturally come off as genuin or friend, or maybe it's just because it's the internet so it's hard to tell. But I swear I had to ill intentions or secret motives. I like the wiki and people I interact with. I won't bother you again unless I really need you to look over a character though, promise.JoJolion (talk) 19:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Canon Characters Hey Darkrai, I was told we had to ask permission to make canon characters from an admin (may want to add that to rules somewhere cause I couldn't find it lol). But anywho, I was wondering what the rulings would be, such as having the character be AU or be a clone like you did with Wendy, just let me know. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 04:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah. Ok. No Magic God Armor, no Natsu-pulls or Lucy-Gods? Got it. I was just planning on using Rufus and Meredy (of course) or are they off limits considering their magic(s)? Master Dartz (Talk) 04:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks again. Master Dartz (Talk) 04:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi I was just wondering if I could use Sexy magic for some of my characters, that would be great! Thanks :) S k i t z (talk) 22:46, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll be on, waiting for as long as you want now. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) CCHHHAAANNGGEEEE Hey Noire? Last? Nicky Reid? I don't know what to call you anymore but I was just wondering, when are you going to be changing the background again? I really want a different one, too much Natsu [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 08:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) New User Hey Aha, the new user, SunStorm85 making edits to a users magic without his permission. [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Venom']]) 03:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) >.< You got me woken up and kicked out of bed cause your facebook message kept making my phone beep loudly. But yes, I still do exist. I just don't use facebook as much, or at all, unless really needed cause people keep trying to stir things up or post absolutely nonsense looking for attention. But yea, just hop on here, I'm usually around...just drop me a line....just not late at night Master Dartz (Talk) 04:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Response First thing I am calm. I never said thatit wouldn't be a good story if I didn't have it, all I said was that it was part of it. Second I am not raising fuss, all I said was it sucked having your ideas rejected. Third if I did lose my drive over something as simple as this, I would have left already instead of talking about it. Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 05:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Dragon slayer Someone keeps editing my Ice Dragon Slayer Magic it only said wiki contributor so i don't know who True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) He actually said to delete it. On top of that, he was treating it all like a joke. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Help with a char I need help with the Magic and Abilities but also with the history, i've written a bit of the history but it's not good enough so i think i'm going to need some advice and people told me to ask you. this is the page: Daichi Kitakaze Rashio (talk) 21:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) re: Help Well as you see i have several different magics and i'm not sure on how to write it all, how to write the attacks and everything like that. Rashio (talk) 22:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer I'm not that active on here but go ahead i've been meaning to get bk into FT Fanon recently and gonna do some serious redesigns on my characters. So add what details u think u need to add....If you want specific details ask me Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello Aha Sorry to bother you, but I recently posted how the chat room wasn't working, but since the issue seems to be resolved, would you mind deleting it? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Evaluate The way i added the fire magic and the first of his Water magic, is that how i should do it or do i have to add something more? Daichi Kitakaze Rashio (talk) 22:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Evaluation So what i did is fine? Or should i write like 5 more rows per skill? and should i write stuff like how i learned it? Rashio (talk) 22:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Keep evaluating... Alright, now i think i've done what you wanted but if there is something more you want then you'll have to explain because otherwise i don't get it...Those aren't the only magics he will have but they are the ones i use to learn... Daichi Kitakaze Rashio (talk) 16:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC) a copy apparently a copy has been made accidentally so could you please delete Daichi Kita? Rashio (talk) 20:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) -.- I'll be back on in a minute; nets played up AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 05:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Elemental Magic I just mean that unlike the dragon slayer one's or the pheonix slayer magics, it's not especially to kill a certain monster. the Magic uses different elements that of course does different damage to different animals but the magic itself isn't made to kill a certain thing. i mean that if you look at that circle of the chart, your DNA chooses what element you get but in the dna it says a certain point on the chart and from that point you can have any magic within 60 degrees up and down. so you basically get a third of the circle. You are strongest in the element that your DNA points out though. I by the sensory thing i mean that if you have the water element, you can feel any movement in the water around you. If you have air, you can feel the movement in the air around you but this has to be an ability you can turn on and off because otherwise the air mage would feel weird with many people around or in storms. And yes you merge the element in the persons body to heal the wound but you're actually creating the skin again out of the element. Rashio (talk) 13:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Elemental magic scrapped He got what i was saying but i have to scrap the idea because no magic may be in your DNA apparently. Everyone must be able to learn any kind of magic and not just specific people and that's the end of it so now you won't have to worry about trying to figure out what i mean about that idea anymore [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] Pet Hi, am i allowed to create a pet for my chars? may i use different species from Japanese folklore? like this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raij%C5%AB [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] Race and Magic question Allright but should i make that a new race called Raijuu?or just say that on my pet's page? and i have a question...May i copy the source of http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Direct_Line and add it to this wiki so i can use it on my char? [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] They don't exist in Fairy Tail at any level and end being OP characters that can't be taken seriously, setting a bad precedent. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) It is far out and it all leads to issues. There's limits to freedom here, limits that keep this place from devolving into somewhere that nearly anything goes. Mashima has never played around with divine stuff, such a rule would be great in a number of shounen fanons, tbh. (One Piece, Hunter x Hunter, etc, I'd say Naruto but the Juubi seems to be a nigh-divine beast) Anyway, gods don't exist at the moment and aren't a race that "artistic liberty" will create here. I actually think we've talked about this before, or maybe that was Per. If Mashima were to introduce actual divine beings, the rule would be negated reluctantly , but would be gone. Unless that happens, no gods, they don't make anything better or add anything to a story of a FT nature. We've already got dragons.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm hardly deserving of such a title, I'm nicer than that. :P [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Purger Force Purger Force Would i be allowed to create a Wind version of this? Because this is kind of what i wanted to create but mine was a bit too complicated so i wonder if i may use this instead? I wish to use it on Daichi Kitakaze [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] RE: Purger Magic Okay then, but can you try to hold on to the wind one until i get a bit more experienced then? I'll try my best to learn how to write it all and to learn all of the rules. [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] re:RE: Purger Magic Yes i do, it was the first thing i could think of when i got here but i'll look forward to it ^^ [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] Light-Make Am i allowed to create a Light-Make magic or do you have enough maker magics? I was planning to use some ordinary but also some special, only for light, magics. [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] it so happens that Perchan made a magic called Light-Make 7 mins after i asked you.... [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] Hey Aha How've you been? I'm contacting you to ask if the admins would be interested in this idea I had. The reason I'm contacting you is because I noticed you updated recently, so I thought you might be on (dunno who else to talk to about this, really). Why not make our own rankings of powerful fanon characters that the users make? Something like the Ten Wizard Saints maybe? I've noticed just about any other wiki has them and it really brings people together and gets them excited for it. Not that your blogs don't, but maybe this can increase it. It could be done monthly or bi-weekly. What do ya think? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 08:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, it doesn't necessarily need to be just about bringing people together lol do I look like that kind of person to you? That was just an example, but it would be good to get things a bit more lively in here, don't you think? Maybe if it gets successful, people might actually start paying attention things other than DS? Or by making some ridiculous "original" magic that makes no sense whatsoever. I mean, the strongest characters in the wiki don't use DS and most of them actually follow canon magic. But we know that most seem to think a DS or an "original" magic (i.e c/p-ed from other series) are the next best things since sliced bread. Even when we tell them otherwise. However, if it's done in a form of contest where people actually see that characters aren't Natsu are actually considered to be strong it might change their opinions a bit. I mean, we all write (in so many words no one wants to read) that DS magic bad and canon magic good, but as you can see no one's paying attention and it just annoys everyone. You know, if it's interesting, people usually pay more attention to it. Well, this is as far as I go in pleading my case to get you to join (I don't want to get annoying after all), hopefully you'll change the negativity. If not, then oh well, I can't force you. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 09:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Help Can you give me advise on something i need to focus on fixing for Daichi Kitakaze ? [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] yeah... Basically anything i need to get better at...Rashio (talk) 21:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) >_< Fucking router. This weekend I'm getting a new one. I can't deal with it any longer. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 22:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Fuck this router. Fuck it to hell. I'm gonna try a reset The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 23:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Take a look at Rilien Alva. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:05, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Is it overpowered to be able to create illusions that can actually physically harm an opponent (not their mind, but rest of the body)? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yea, I'd leave the guy out of RPs. Alright, thanks. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:46, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Template Hey Aha, I was attempting to make my first template, and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what I'm doing wrong? Basically, Template:Username is meant to display the name of the username of the user looking at the page. (i.e. Say I put on my profile "Welcome, Template:Username". The template would display LastationLover5000 if you were look at the page. if Zico were to look at it, it would display Zicoihno, and so on.) Unfortuately, mostly due to the fact that I am not very tech-savvy and have bare basics on source coding, I was wondering if you would happen to have any idea on how it get it to work the way I want it to? Thanks for the help, appreciate it! :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 22:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Looool Aha I nominate this guy for article of the month. Clearly done by a professional it is the best one here. You can practically see the passion, time and effort the author has put into making him. He's out of this word, don't you agree? And the formatting... it's abstract, new and fresh... we should make its use common practice here. What do you think? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) First Character Well then, would a good character to start off with be a person with sword magic? Because I was thinking of creating a character from the Southern Wolves (mercenary/minor guild) and having his/her primary (and only) magic be sword magic. At least until I've developed the plot and story behind him/her further. Is that a good start? NarutoUchiha4 (talk) 23:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) One question though, what template should I use for the character infobox? Because there are so many templates that I'm not sure which one to pick, especially since I want the affliation of my character (mercenary guild Southern Wolves), to show up properly. NarutoUchiha4 (talk) 12:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Use I was wondering if I can use your Snake Magic? Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 02:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I see. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Not really. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hm? Well, I'd much rather have had someone talk to me about it before suddenly deleting it. If there was a problem, you all should know me well enough to know I could fix it. As far as I read, there were no rulings posted anywhere on what could and could not be used in Magic. And besides, I've seen some things far more broken on this wiki, but that's neither here nor there. By logical understanding, anything blood related could be considered overpowered, as you could cause the enemy to kill themselves (good thing Avatar came on today lol), but its all in the power of the owner. As far as being overpowered, well that was the point. It was supposed to act as a plot point in a story, but oh well. I suppose the masses must be content with not having anything considered too powerful in fear of being put down by the local regime hahaha. Jk Jk. Seriously though, next time, drop a brother a line before hand so we can see what we work out. Master Dartz (Talk) 06:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well that can be said about almost anything in FT. Hell we have friggin DRAGONS! If Micheal Bay wants to have a field day, let him direct a FT live-action movie. (I apologize in advance if either of those things ever comes to light). lol. Good good, though, would hate to have to throw out a whole plot point just because of the potential to be overpowered. In any case, maybe you guys should write up something about what should and shouldn't be used in magic since I often see things like "Stars, Space, Souls, etc. are NOT elements." I agree although they COULD be, given two things 1) Before the chapter came out NONE of us would even assume that Memories could be molding magic and 2) Things like souls and spirits could be considered elements and "edible" if used the right way, (ie. eating someone's 'fighting spirit' to increase your own) <--could be a pretty cool shonen hero's ability lol. In any case, do let me know what we could work out or you will owe me for making me cry. :3 Master Dartz (Talk) 07:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well Thank ya darlin' lol Master Dartz (Talk) 07:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess we haven't been reading the same series or the series before it (Rave Master) cause insanity plays a big part. Hell, Dragon Slayers themselves are insane cause who else is gonna see some random element and think "Oh I should eat this and get stronger."? Well besides Goku and Mr. Popo of course. Although, Wendy is excluded to cause well....her element sustains life itself so she doesn't have to look too hard. In any case, I get what you're saying, I just often see lots of "invisible rules" that you guys get on new people about, but only the veterans really know of them, hell...I'm still learning lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 07:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I've looked, trust me. For instance, the no canon relative thing...I didn't know that was a rule at all. Had plans for Macao's grandniece to be a complete badass and stuff but that got stuffed up the wazoo. lol. But no worries. Its all good. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 07:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Long as it's kept in check. And I forgot to reply at the bottom those last two times, my fault. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha but....but.....I wanted to do it just to beat up on Macao....fine! I'll just fanonize him and torture him with my slayers. You brought about his doom Darkrai! YOU!!! lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 07:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Whoa. SO much hate. I didnt even know Romeo had enough screen-time to even be hated to begin with. Though he was probably in a few of those chapters I missed. Oh well. I was kidding, but I suppose I could make it up just to have it as a tribute to you =p Master Dartz (Talk) 07:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Edgemaster59260 (talk) 01:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC)SolarSamurai59260Edgemaster59260 (talk) 01:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) thank you for the message. Page I was in the process of changing it from a lost magic before you deleted it. Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 20:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Could you help me with something, can come to the chat ? [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Speak to Green Here.']]) 22:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) It's actually Photoshop, I have but, I don't know how to work it. I want to edit Madara, I like the photo, I just want to remove his Rinnegan. [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Speak to Green Here.']]) 22:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ?? Would it be possible for me to use Snake Magic? Master Dartz (Talk) 02:04, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Sauce =D Master Dartz (Talk) 02:10, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks Lord of Yahoo (talk) 14:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rules Update I see. Is this actually necessary though? Have people actually done that yet? Or just more a preemptive course of action? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I think 50 would be better. I see what you're doing, and it makes sense, but I'd rather not suck the fun out of things for rookies that much. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Question Is there a rule on the embodiment of or naming after mythological figures? Master Dartz (Talk) 22:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Cool beans. Then Sun Wukong shall be here shortly lol Master Dartz (Talk) 22:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Could I get your opinion on Ryuga so far? Master Dartz (Talk) 01:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Kk. Its all good. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 01:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:38, June 29, 2013 (UTC) New Magic Who do I need to ask to make a new magic? Sorry I forgot :p True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC) A Natsu only background? Surprising. I like it though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Is it Wendy themed? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) That wasn't a request for a Wendy theme. -___- [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you think ignoring the timeskip and setting that FT never disappeared after the Tenrou battle conflicts with canon too much? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:45, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay, thought I was alone on that one. Nevermind, thanks. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:51, July 5, 2013 (UTC) sorry ill try its just in the past i use to post pages without thinking first and that caused some problems. also ive always been the cautious type so its a bad habit. Primarch11 22:52, July 5, 2013 (UTC) okay thanks and of course I know that reference! im a big fan of the Magic School Bus even if i am too old for it now. Primarch11 22:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Lol, sounds fun. Did clone Wendy kill them all? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) BTW, thought you might like this . [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I was right. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Quick question: Why do we all call you Aha anyway? I never asked, is it because of your Bleach character? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Lmao, Shyakugan. Thanks for the history lesson, good to know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Meh, don't expect too much out of it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:49, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Looks like the anime is coming back, I had my doubts. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget we're getting to the part where the arc begins to really, really suck. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:21, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ha, true. Something we can both savor. Also, chapter 341 is the longest Mashima has managed to keep the gals naked. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Undercover lolicon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yea, you're flaming. Anyway, these chapters are turning out quite interesting. Are you doing the review today? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) End of the final chapter was lovely, you were right. Minerva <3. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Makes sense. And btw, this is brilliant . [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Cuz it's a mashup of Space Jam and Bleach. It oozes feels. Blew my mind, actually. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC)